Which Type Do You Like? (070416)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Aoi asks Ichigo what type of idol Ichigo likes most, which leads to a confession and the two childhood best friend's relationship rises to the next level.


**Author Notes**

 **An Aoi-Ichigo like confession? :P**

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

It's just another day in Tokyo and the world of idols as Aoi walks around Starlight. At least she thought it was just another day. Aoi stops in the middle of the path and looks around, to her left there were a group of Pop type idols chatting away. Further right were some Cool type idols under the shade of the trees.

Aoi blinked a few times before continuing her stroll in Starlight, but noticed that it wasn't her imagination, but for an uncanny reason there were idols all about grouped by their typing which hasn't occurred before.

"Did I miss the latest trend?" Aoi wondered to herself as she scooped out her Aikatsu phone to check for updates. No peculiar news for idols to group into their types was about though. Aoi scratched her head confused and head for the dormitories.

* * *

Passing the cafeteria, "Just Pop! Or Cool! Or Cute! May be Love you~ but I think combining different type like us is even more Love you~ Right, Sakura-tan? Right, Shion-tan?"

 _Otome-chan?_ Aoi pops by the cafeteria to check out what's going on.

"I agree with Otome-sama. Powa Powa Puririn with Otome-sama and Shion-sama, Pop and Cool respectively makes a great team." Sakura had her hands together in a prayer manner as she speaks highly of Otome and Shion.

"Mm, along with Sakura, the Cute type idol, then are we a great team, Sakura." Shion reminds Sakura to add herself into the group.

"Right…" Sakura smiles embarrassed.

"Three of us together is Love you~!" Otome bounced.

"What is this idol type discussion about?" Aoi decided to join the conversation.

"Aoi-tan!" Otome turned her attention to Aoi.

"Good evening, Otome-chan." Aoi greeted.

"Aoi-sama, good evening. There have been rumours around the school that there is going to be an idol type event to occur. Thus we were talking about our types."

"Is that so? Funny how I haven't heard about it." Aoi frowned slightly, upset that she haven't had any information of such an event.

"Aoi-chan has been out of Starlight for long with your idol work after all." Shion smiles encouragingly.

"Hm…No! I have to find out more first! My pride as the Idol Professor is on the line!" Aoi holds up her fist with determination.

"The Idol Professor is knowledgeable of idols, not necessarily idol events right?" Shion wonders aloud.

"The Idol Professor knows everything that is why she's Love you~!" Otome speaks her mind happily. "Aoi-tan! We'll share all the information we have with you!"

"Thank you, Otome-chan! That will help a lot!" Aoi pumped and ready for gathering information of this idol type rumour.

"Sakura-tan! Shion-tan!" Otome orders.

"Yes, Otome-sama." Sakura steps in front to share her information. "Recently as I walk around the corridors of Starlight Academy…" Kitaooji theatre turns on. "I have been hearing 'single idol type groupings' or 'An event for idol types'. And so the Idol Type rumour spreads." Sakura relaxes as the theatre closes.

"Oh~" Aoi records the information. "I see, I see. Anything else?" Aoi looks up excitedly.

"Well…to add on, many people have been gathering into their idol type groups in Starlight Academy." Shion comments as she thinks about what they have noticed.

"Hm…I noticed that just now too. Alright, thanks for the information! Shion-chan! Sakura-chan! Otome-chan!"

"I'm glad to be of assistance." Sakura bows slightly.

"Don't mention it." Shion smiles.

"Come back anytime!" Otome did a banzai.

"If there really is an event coming about, that'd be something special!" Aoi says her catchphrase as she fantasizes about the next big event to occur before she goes about the school to get more information.

* * *

After a few hours of information hunting, Aoi returns to her room.

"Welcome back, Aoi."

"Ichigo! I'm back." Aoi walks in to see Ichigo. "You're back already?" Aoi surprised to see Ichigo since by schedule Aoi is supposed to be back before Ichigo.

Ichigo smiles. "Yup, I'm surprised to not see Aoi when I returned too."

"Sorry, I was up and about the school." Aoi apologizes for not being in their room when Ichigo returned.

Ichigo laughs. "There's no need to apologize, Aoi. And, Aoi is always really busy, am I right?"

"Yup! My job as an idol and idol professor has very tight schedules!" Aoi laughs as she relaxes at her bed. "Ichigo, did you hear anything about an idol type rumour going about the school?"

"Idol type rumour?"

"Yup."

"I feel like I might have heard something…" Ichigo puts on a difficult thinking look which made Aoi laugh.

"Ichigo." Aoi had a sudden thought.

"Hm?" Ichigo stops thinking and looks over to Aoi.

"Mm...Which type do you like?" Aoi looks over to Ichigo, slight uncertainty in her eyes. "I mean…since you like Angely Sugar, I guess you'd prefer Cute type…" Aoi looks away as she reasons with herself for the possible type that Ichigo prefers.

"Mm? All dresses are cute, so I wouldn't say it has to be Cute type. But Angely Sugar is best!" Ichigo happily declares her love for Angely sugar.

"Er…not the dresses." Aoi smiled slightly at the fact that Ichigo loves the brand Angely Sugar greatly. "How about people instead?" Aoi tries to push the question to the meaning she was referring to.

"People?" Ichigo gave a confused look.

"Yeah…There's the Cute type like Akari-chan, Sexy type like Ran, Pop type like Otome-chan, and Cool type like…Seira-chan." Aoi deliberately avoided saying her name, not wanting to be too obvious that she wants Ichigo to choose her. Aoi looks down.

Ichigo notices Aoi's fidgety behaviour and smiles. "I don't know about types, but if it comes to people there's only one that I really like." Ichigo looks directly at Aoi.

"One..?" Aoi looks up and locks eyes with Ichigo.

"Mm! Aoi!" Ichigo says Aoi's name clearly so Aoi can't miss it.

"Eh?" Aoi's mind was on the side of "Ichigo just called her name" instead of "Ichigo said her name", and so Aoi just stared back at Ichigo.

"I only like Aoi." Ichigo smiles broadly, while Aoi remained speechless. "Besides, Aoi-type is one and only, right?" Ichigo stands and goes over to Aoi to sit beside her. "Can I monopolize Aoi?"

"Eh? Um…How…" Aoi composes herself slightly and turns to face Ichigo. "How about a trade of monopoly?"

"Trade of monopoly?" Ichigo blinks, clearly unsure of what Aoi meant.

"Yup. Ichigo can monopolize Aoi-type, while I can monopolize Ichigo-type. Is that acceptable with you?" Aoi smiles broadly.

Ichigo understanding, smiles broadly too, and nods. "Mm! I like that trade of monopoly!" Ichigo laughs and hooks her arm around Aoi's. "Aoi is mine now!" Ichigo laughs more.

Aoi smiles, appreciating the close contact with Ichigo, then decides to make this trade of monopoly more official. "Ichigo."

"Hm?" Ichigo still smiling and giggling asks.

"My first action upon obtaining monopoly of Ichigo…is to…" Aoi did not verbalize her action as she leaned in to kiss Ichigo.

Ichigo immediately stopped giggling and although surprised for the first few seconds their lips touched, Ichigo was quick to return the kiss with Aoi. Monopoly of each other can occur at the same time after all.

When Ichigo returned the kiss, Ichigo also pushed her body closer to Aoi resulting in the both of them falling back onto the bed with Ichigo on top. Aoi was surprised by Ichigo's forcefulness as Ichigo attempts to swallow Aoi with her kiss, but Aoi not wanting to be the less dominant one decides to push Ichigo off her so that she can be on top.

Moving Ichigo off proved to be very challenging as Aoi had to continue kissing Ichigo while being kissed and also, moving her hands from Ichigo's back to her arms was difficult too, since keeping Ichigo in an embrace felt really good.

After Aoi's right hand manage to find its way up to Ichigo's left arm, Aoi asserted some force using her entire body to reverse their positions.

They kissed each other for a long enough time till they were lying side by side instead of above each other, then did their kiss slow to a stop. Their faces still extremely close to one another allowed Ichigo and Aoi to feel each other's laboured breath on their faces.

Ichigo giggled, "Aoi, I can't remember why we started kissing, but you're a great kisser."

Aoi let out a short chuckle as she stared at Ichigo's glowing face, "My face is probably as red as yours, Ichigo. So you're an equally great kisser yourself."

"Hm-hm. We're both great kissers then!"

Aoi let out a short laugh and wiggled closer to Ichigo, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist. "Mm…beside Ichigo is the most relaxing place…" Aoi closes her eyes and listened to Ichigo's heartbeat which was beating relatively fast.

Ichigo embraced Aoi in a similar manner and closed her eyes. "My most relaxing place is with Aoi too…but my heart is racing so much right now I'm not sure what to do." Ichigo laughed nervously.

Aoi smiled as she hugged Ichigo tightly. "I can hear your heartbeat. Can you feel mine? I wonder if it's beating faster than when we just finished a performance…"

Ichigo compared the two. "Mm…but the reason for beating so fast is different."

"True. I might like this more…" Aoi kissed Ichigo on the cheeks.

Ichigo grinned. "Aoi."

"Hm?"

Ichigo's hands rubbed Aoi's back up and down slowly, making Aoi get more turned on then she was earlier, along with her face heating up. "Ichigo?"

"I don't know…I've got this want to be closer to Aoi. But I have no clue how to so I'm just touching you…Sorry if you don't like it, Aoi." Ichigo had a furious blush on.

Aoi moves her head away to take in Ichigo's expression. "Wow…Am I the reason you're feeling that way, Ichigo?"

Ichigo pouts. "There's no one else who could..!" Ichigo closed her eyes suddenly and hugs Aoi tightly. Ichigo currently partly above Aoi.

"Ichigo?!" Aoi taken aback by Ichigo's sudden pounce.

"Sorry…I think my mind and body are functioning on their own now…" Ichigo shakes her head, burying her face into Aoi's neck.

Aoi felt Ichigo's hair tickling her but tries not to let that softness distract her. "Ichigo…erm…I too want to do…be closer with you. Would you mind?" Aoi traced a finger across Ichigo's back causing Ichigo to flinch.

"What am I supposed to mind, Aoi?" Ichigo manage to ask as her entire body was shaking as she tried to keep whatever body urges she has at bay.

"Right…erm…would you mind if I show you how we can be closer..?" Aoi feeling great embarrassment from thinking of wanting to get naked with Ichigo, even though they did bathe together before, don't forget the hot springs too.

"…Mm…" Ichigo manages a nod. "I don't mind…Aoi…"

At Ichigo's soft and drained voice calling her name, Aoi could not hold herself back anymore. With one firm movement, Aoi was above Ichigo and already removing Ichigo's top and bottom.

"A-Aoi?!" Ichigo both pleasantly surprised and nervous as to what is happening opens her eyes to look at Aoi.

Aoi swallowed as she took in the sight of Ichigo only in her underwear. Leans in and kisses Ichigo softly before pulling back. "B-Being naked is a way for us to be closer…Ichigo…A-Are you afraid? I-If you don't want me to-"

"Mm, mm." Ichigo shakes her head. "I'm definitely nervous, Aoi. But I don't mind, because it's Aoi." Ichigo wrapped her arms around Aoi's waist for some time as Aoi took in Ichigo's answer.

"Really..?" Aoi was tearing up from her own nervousness and her mind finding it hard to believe that this is reality; that she has Ichigo naked on her bed.

"Really. But Aoi…" Ichigo pouts.

"Hm?" Aoi worried for any negative possibility.

"Being the only one stripped is embarrassing and unfair…" Ichigo slips her hand under Aoi's shirt.

Aoi jumped from the touch. "Erm…then allow me to…" Aoi was going to get off Ichigo and remove her own clothes, but Ichigo regaining some control over her mind and body decides that she wants to be the one to strip Aoi. "Ichigo?!"

"Allow me~" Ichigo got above Aoi and her hands under Aoi's shirt with little effort, Ichigo giggled at Aoi's bright red from embarrassment and surprised expression before taking off Aoi's shirt and skirt.

"Ichigo…It seems like your stripping level is very high too…" Aoi relaxed her head on her bed for a moment, just enjoying being in her underwear with Ichigo sitting above her.

Ichigo laughs. "I practice every day after all." Ichigo winks at Aoi.

"Ichigo, I don't think those counts as practice!" Aoi wasn't about to let Ichigo think that daily necessity of stripping oneself could be counted as practice for stripping someone else.

Ichigo laughs again. "I'm just joking, Aoi." Ichigo feeling more relaxed around Aoi compared to when they just finished kissing, falls beside Aoi. "Mm…shall we sleep together like this?"

Aoi's blush returned slightly stronger. "If you don't mind…" Aoi turns her body to face Ichigo while taking Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo squeezes Aoi's hand. "I told you I don't mind, Aoi."

Aoi smiles. "Then…good night, Ichigo."

Ichigo giggles. "I shall off the light then."

"Oh, right. I'll-" Before Aoi could offer to off the lights since she was closer, Ichigo was climbing over Aoi already. "I-Ichigo! You do know you're in your underwear. And you're turning me on here."

"I…" Ichigo switched the lights off. "actually forgot that I was in my underwear." Ichigo gave out a shaky laugh as she returned to Aoi's side.

"Ichigo…" Aoi gave Ichigo a look of disbelief, though it was Ichigo, so forgetting that she was in her underwear is quite possible.

Ichigo went and lie beside Aoi once more, taking Aoi's hand. "By the way, Aoi…"

"Hm?" Aoi enjoying holding hands with Ichigo.

"What does it mean to be turned on?" Ichigo awaits Aoi's answer as she felt Aoi flinch from the question.

"Erm…it means…" Aoi shut her eyes tightly. "Please don't make me explain this..!"

"Aoi?" Ichigo wasn't expecting Aoi to react that way as Aoi usually like explaining to Ichigo things that she wasn't sure of. "Mm…maybe next time then." Ichigo moved closer to Aoi and pecked her lips. "Good night, Aoi."

Aoi had her eyes closed still, but a small smile formed from Ichigo's reassuring kiss and squeeze on her hand. "Good night, Ichigo…maybe next time…"

Ichigo's eyes already closed, smiles and drifts off to sleep, with Aoi following.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hm…I'm still wondering if this counts as a confession story… -chuckles- :P**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story~ Plus, this is the first time I share my writing of Powa Powa Puririn girls~ I hope they were in character! XD**

 **Leave a comment to let me know what you think~ :D**


End file.
